


Manum tuam prehenditum

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Fuery is such a woobie, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, anim!Kimblee is a psychopath, gratuitous Latin, mundane uses of alchemy, wanton acts of vandalism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comptez sur Kimblee pour envenimer n'importe situation. À moins que, pour une fois ..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manum tuam prehenditum

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Manum tuam prehenditum_ / _To hold your hand_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Zolf J. Kimblee, Roy Mustang, Cain Fury ; indices de Fury/Roy  
>  **Genre :** drama avec un poil d’action/un soupçon d’amour malheureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : campagne de Lior (1er anime ; environ, épisodes 39 à 42 je crois ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit millier

_‘Fait chier, bon sang_. Pourquoi cette stupide radio avait-elle décidé de tomber en panne ? Comme s’ils n’avaient déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

Kimblee se demanda s’il pourrait la faire exploser, avant que Mustang ne la crame. Mais non, ce cher Roy ne semblait pas avoir l’intention de passer sa frustration sur le pauvre appareil. Le colonel interpella un soldat anonyme qui se trouvait là :

« Allez chercher le sergent-major Fury, dites-lui qu’on a besoin de ses talents ici. »

Oh. Voilà qui pourrait peut-être le distraire, se dit Kimblee en haussant un sourcil.

« Tiens, je me demandais pourquoi tu gardais un tel clampin dans ton équipe. Il est habile de ses mains ? Il faudra que tu me le prêtes, alors. »

Bien sûr, cette remarque lui valut un regard _incendiaire_. Il adorait faire enrager Flame. L’air de rien, il tripatouilla l’émetteur-récepteur en panne, faisant semblant de vérifier une dernière fois, si par hasard il ne se remettrait pas en route, et évaluant en douce ses composants. Comme de bien entendu, la machine manquait de soufre pour faire une belle bombe. Il faudrait trouver autre chose...

Il rejoignit Archer et Mustang, reportant son attention sur leurs divergences en matière de stratégie. Ça aussi, ça pouvait être distrayant. Absorbé par leur discussion à la limite de la dispute, il faillit ne pas remarquer l’arrivée du p’tit sergent-major.

Kimblee étouffa un ricanement. Les piques qu’il s’amusait à lancer à Roy étaient peut-être injustifiées, mais il y avait clairement dans ce campement quelqu’un qui souhaitait l’inverse. Derrière ses lunettes, le jeune homme dévorait son Colonel des yeux, quémandant un regard. Mustang fit parfaitement semblant de rien. Peut-être ne le remarquait-il même pas ? Un soldat lambda renseigna le nouvel arrivant sur le travail qu’on attendait de lui, pointant du pouce la radio incriminée.

Fury vérifia les branchements des câbles, par acquis de conscience. Non pas qu’il pensait ses supérieurs capables d’oublier quelque chose d’aussi évident, mais sait-on jamais. Il aurait pu y avoir un mauvais contact. Apparemment non. Armé d’un tournevis, il s’apprêta à démonter le panneau arrière. Il posa l’autre main à plat sur la surface…

L’explosion interrompit le débat des colonels. Kimblee fit semblant d’être surpris. Ça n’abusa pas Archer qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Mustang s’était déjà précipité vers le coin des radios.

« Fury ! vous êtes blessé ? »

Un gémissement, plus d’angoisse que de véritable douleur, lui répondit.

Fury était tombé à genoux, déséquilibré par le choc. Pas réellement projeté en arrière par le souffle de l’explosion.

Bras crispés enserrant son torse, il cherchait à protéger ses mains au creux de ses coudes. À côté, les restes de la radio fumaient doucement.

Mustang lui attrapa les poignets, cherchant à voir l’étendue de ses blessures. La paume gauche, rougie, commençait à se couvrir de cloques. Mais à part ça, rien. Miraculeusement indemne.

Tenant toujours fermement Fury par le poignet, il le força à se rapprocher des restes désormais inoffensifs de la radio. D’un geste rapide, il fait taire les dernières flammèches qui crépitaient, et traça un diagramme dans la suie qui maculait la console. L’air autour d’eux eut un mouvement bizarre, et un faisceau de pluie se mit à tomber de nulle part sur la main ouverte.

« Il faut refroidir votre brûlure. »

Fury, trop sonné pour répondre, gardait le regard fixé sur la main de son colonel, qui lui serrait l’avant-bras juste un peu trop fort, sur les doigts qui s’étaient glissés dans les plis du vêtement, sous l’emmanchure. Lentement, très lentement, il releva les yeux vers le visage de Mustang. Celui-ci restait obstinément concentré sur ce qu’il faisait, s’efforçant de tirer toute la vapeur d’eau ambiante qu’il pouvait et la condenser – beaucoup moins évident que de jouer uniquement avec l’oxygène, comme il en avait l’habitude.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, ici ? demanda un Archer exaspéré.  
\- La radio a pété toute seule, Sir, répondit le planton, auquel personne ne prêtait la moindre attention.  
\- Toute seule, c’est cela, maugréa le colonel… que quelqu’un m’amène Fullmetal, j’espère qu’il est capable de transmuter une radio même dans cet état… »

Fury, qui depuis quelques instants, avait l’impression d’être réduit à sa seule main, entre les doigts de Mustang, sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter au visage. Il espéra qu’il ne rougissait pas. Du moins, pas trop fort.

Attiré par le bruit, un attroupement s’était formé à proximité. Certains soldats s’échangeaient à voix basse ce qu’ils pensaient savoir de l’incident. Mustang releva la tête, identifiant des voix familières. Quand il eut décidé qu’il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose de plus, il confia à Havoc le soin d’escorter Fury jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Puis il s’esquiva sans un mot, ne laissant même pas à Fury le temps de le remercier.

En quelques enjambées rapides, Mustang avait rejoint Kimblee, à l’écart des curieux.

« Tu perds la main, siffla-t-il, l’air mauvais. Tes bombes ne sont plus ce qu’elles étaient.  
\- Que tu crois. Tout était parfaitement maîtrisé ; si effectivement je ne savais plus m’y prendre, c’est ton petit technicien qui n’aurait plus de mains, » rétorqua un Alchimiste Écarlate faussement affable.

Touché : Roy grinça des dents.

« Lève la main sur un de mes subordonnés, et je te réduis en cendres.  
\- J’adorerais que tu me mettes le feu, mais Frank serait fâché… » souffla l’intéressé en prenant congé, laissant Mustang bouillir de colère dans son coin.

De son côté, sur le trajet vers l’infirmerie, Fury garda les yeux baissés, sa main blessée contre sa poitrine, la tenant de sa main valide, posée juste là où les doigts du colonel l’avaient touché.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, exactement ? s’enquit Havoc.  
\- Rien, murmura-t-il. Rien du tout. »

Havoc lui tapota l’épaule, un peu paternaliste :

« Z’en faites pas. Ce soir, les rumeurs auront fait le tour du campement, mais tout ce que les gens retiendront, c’est les prouesses alchimiques de Mustang. Personne se souviendra même de l’incident. »

Après une courte pause, il ajouta, comme à lui-même :  
« Je l’ai déjà vu plein de fois en action, mais même moi je savais pas qu’il était capable de ça… »

Ils finirent leur chemin en silence.

 

Durant toute la durée des soins, Fury garda les yeux fermés, essayant de s’imaginer que c’était toujours Mustang qui pansait sa main. Quand la voix du médecin l’assura que sa brûlure était superficielle et qu’il ne garderait aucune séquelle, ça lui fit quand même mal, juste parce qu’elle brisait son fantasme, l’obligeant à se rappeler que jamais, jamais le Colonel ne lui tiendrait la main de la manière qu’il désirait.


End file.
